Kakashi's New Team
by Mystee
Summary: Chapter 1


**Team kakashi's New Member**

**Chapter 1 The Mirstirous Girl**

They run threw the forest toward the open feild where they had herd the loud '_BOOM'_ come from. Ancious to see what has happened Naruto of course is in the lead.

"Will you guys hurry it up!"

"Naruto you nee-"

"No I wont! I wont slow down! I know thats Sasuke, I can feel it!"

They stop at the rige of the forest, enough to where they can see everything in the open feild, but nobody can see them.

"Kakashi, do you see anything?" Captian Yamato says getting ready to use his wood style ninjustu.

Amoment passes and Kakashi hasn't said a word. He seemed devestated.

~_BOOM~_

Another explosion had gone off. Making a huge smoke screan on the mountian side!

"I can't make out anything! The smoke screan is to thick, but there is deffinitly something bad going on up there."

"Then lets go!"

"No Naruto, its to dangrious for us to jump into anything! We must plan this carefully." Sakura said trying her best to keep calm herself.

Naruto grumbled in fustration. Listing to Captian Yamato And Kakshi's plan seemed like a waste of time. He wanted to hurry and bring Sasuke back, so things could be normal. By the time they had made their plan the smoke had cleared up. Si took to the sky with his Super Beast Scroll Bird, Kakishi the left flank, Sakure the right, Naruto the lead, and Yamito had the rear. There was sombody standing on the ledge of the mountian side.

~_CRAACK~_

Everybody stopped. The entire mountian side just burst. Naruto broke formatiom and jumpped into the falling rubble, his eyes on the person unable to move , falling at a drematic speed. Weaving in and out of the was of boulders falling, he made his was to the person. He cought the person in his arms, holding them close to him. He waited for the rubble to stop falling before he made his way back down the mountian side.

"NARUTO! You idiot!" Sakura said while puncking Naruto in the head with her monster strength.

"Hey look I'm sorry, ok. I just had to save her. She looks pretty beat up, Sakura do you think maybe you could-"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know."

Naruto set the girl on the ground and watched as Sakura preformed her medical ninjutsu to heal some of her wonds. She looked around their age. 16 or 17 maybe. She had cuts all over her arms and legs, but it was her face that cought Narutos eyes. It looked soft and relaixed. She looked as though she was smiling.

"She will be fine." Sakura said reasureing Naruto with a frendly pat on the shoulder.

The team made camp their and would continue their mission to find Sasukes trail in the morning. Naruto couldnt sleep very well that night, he kept stairing at the girl laying next to the warm fire. waiting for her to wake up.

~_CLIP CLOP CLIP CLOP ~ _

_Rinning..., whos running. _

_"Naruto, so you found me. HEHAHAHAHAHA" Sasuke says slapping his hand on Narutos shoulder._

Naruto sprang up from his dream. Panting, trying to slow his breathing.

"Are you ok?"

"You, your awake!" NAruto said to the girl sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I heard something but it was just you breath breathing heavy. Are you all right?"

"Yeah,.. it was nothing." he said looking down at his lap trying to believe his own words.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Oh haha it was nothing!" Naruto smiled at the girl. " Whats your name anyway?"

"My name, my name is Miki Hayashi." She smiled at Naruto "Whats yours?"

"Me, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well its very nice to meet you, Naruto. You should get some sleep."

"You to, ok. Don't run off your not healed all the way." He said in a scolding tone.

"I won't I promis." She said with the same smile.

` The night was over and the team slowly awoke. Packing up their gear Naruto noticed some-'bodies' missing.

"Hey where is Si, Sakura and that girl?!" He yelled.

"Naruto calm down, Si and Miki went with Sakura to get some midicnel hurbs for Miki's wonds. She is perfictly safe." Kakishi said reshureing Naruto.

A few minutes later they all showed up. Naruto now got a full view of Miki. She wasn't any taller then Sakura. Long brown crully hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyes glowed in the morning sun, multi-colored brown and green. Her lips pink and moist. She was wearing a skintight blue top, with brests like T'Sunade. Blue shorts and open-toed boots/shoes. Her head band...

Sorry this is all I got so far I you all like it! Please let me know if you want more! I made this up on a whim. Again hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
